The present application is directed to devices and methods for moving media sheets within an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to methods and devices of using a fluid damper for moving a gate to direct the media sheets.
An image forming apparatus moves media sheets along a media path. A normal media path begins with an input section for introducing the media sheets. The media path includes a transfer area where the media sheets receive an image. The media path further may further include a duplex area where the media sheets can be inverted and reintroduced into the media path upstream from the transfer area to receive another image on a second side. The media path may further include an output section where the media sheets exit from the image forming apparatus.
The media path may include a gate that directs the media sheets. The gate may be positioned at a variety of locations along the path, from the input section, transfer area, duplex area, and output section. The gate may be movable to selectively direct the media sheets towards the desired sections of the path.
Conventionally, a solenoid, motor, or cam driven device is used to move the gate. However, these devices include various drawbacks including the expense. It may be desirable to construct an image forming apparatus in an economical manner as price is often a major factor in the purchasing decision of consumers. Another drawback to using the devices mentioned previously is the amount of noise they generate. Because image forming apparatus are often utilized in quiet environments such as offices, workstations, and the like, it is desirable to minimize the amount of device noise.